Heroes
by classicalreader313
Summary: Mary Ann loses hope for rescue, and Gilligan tries to make her feel better. Post Wrongway Feldman


"_New York is welcoming Wrongway Feldman with its greatest tickertape parade in honor of the most remarkable round the world flight in history, thirty-three and a half years from the day he left the Bronx. Wrongway had told the authorities a strange story of a deserted island, with a group of castaways who helped him fix his place, and the authorities have made every effort to investigate this possibility. Unfortunately Wrongway's calculations are so confused the mysterious island could be located anywhere between the Bay of Naples and the Arctic Ocean. Considering Wrongway's past reputation, this is obviously another fantastic tale created from Wrongway's vivid imagination. In any event, Wrongway Feldman is one of aviation's great heroes, and he will long be remembered for the great heritage he leaves us."_

The castaways all stared at the radio in disbelief. Wrongway Feldman had told people about them, but they didn't believe him. They weren't going to be rescued. They were all upset, but none as upset about the youngest of the castaways, Mary Ann.

As they all stood up to go about their daily business, she jumped to her feet and ran into the jungle. She struggled through the thick foliage and the oppressive, sticky humidity, but she refused to stop. She just ran and ran, and though the vines battled to keep her back, the farm girl pressed on.

Finally, when her lungs begged for rest, she sat down, gulping in breaths as her chest heaved and tears streamed down her sweaty face. She was so sure that they would have been rescued this time. But what made it even worse was that the failure wasn't even their fault. It was the outside world that was at fault this time. It was as if everyone wanted them to stay trapped on the island, as if they were meant to remain lost to the world. She wiped at her tears, feeling an overwhelming sense of homesickness. Just a few hours ago, she had expected to be home by next week. She would be sitting at home, helping her aunt and cousins in the kitchen and sitting around the TV set with her large, rambunctious family.

But now those hopes her dashed. Maybe she would never see home again. That sent a fresh stream of tears running down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Camp<strong>

Ginger turned abruptly as she heard fast footsteps on the sand. She was able to catch just a glimpse of Mary Ann's red dress before the farm girl disappeared into the trees. She started after her to comfort her roommate, but a hand on her arm stopped her. It was Gilligan, the brim of his hat flipped up as he proudly displayed Wrongway's wings. "I'll go get her," he said, his voice displaying a maturity that the movie star had never before encountered in the goofy first mate.

As she nodded, Gilligan tore off into the jungle in pursuit of Mary Ann. The vines which had previously trapped and hindered the distraught farm girl were no obstacle for the nimble first mate. He easily wove through the vines and roots that popped out of the jungle floor. The heat however was a different issue entirely. After only a few minutes, Gilligan had taken off his hat and was fanning himself as he made his way through the thick jungle foliage. Up ahead he reached a large tree and leaned against it, breathing hard. "Mary Ann!" he called once he got his breath back. He listened intently for an answer.

He heard a faint "Gilligan!" in response. He forged on ahead.

He traveled through the thick foliage towards the clearing where Mary Ann was sitting, her eyes cast downward, but she immediately looked up when she heard the crack of underbrush that signified that he was growing closer. She frantically wiped at her eyes, not wanting the first mate to see her so miserable. Gilligan finally reached and sat down next to her, catching his breath. His heart was pounding loudly from the exertion, and he fanned himself with his white hat.

Once he had recovered, he placed his hat on his head, the winged pin flashing in the scarce amount of light piercing into the depths of the jungle. As soon as Mary Ann saw the pin, she couldn't help but dissolve in tears again.

Gilligan, confused at her sudden outburst, wondered that maybe it hadn't been wise for him to come out here. He had no clue how to handle this situation, and he felt that Mary Ann's emotions shouldn't be trusted in his clumsy hands. He took off his hat, wringing it nervously in his hands. "Mary Ann, what's bothering you?" he asked gently.

The farm girl looked back up at him, wiping the tears from her tanned cheeks. "I was so sure we'd be rescued. It wasn't even our faults! Wrongway told everyone back home, but they didn't come rescue us," she explained. The next thing she said caused more tears to spring to her eyes. "Oh, Gilligan, what if we're never rescued?"

Gilligan had no idea how to respond to that, but he tried quickly to come up with a solution. In the meanwhile, he wrapped an arm around Mary Ann in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. In return she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Well, look here, Mary Ann," he started, trying to think up something quick. "You've seen movies back home, right?" As she stifled a sob, he winced. Maybe _back home _wasn't the best choice of words. "Sorry. But have you?" He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Well, you know how something really bad always happens to the hero? Right before they kick the villain's butt?"

Mary Ann was brought back to the first time she had ever seen Cinderella with her cousins. She remembered the fear that gripped her as the heroine was locked in her bedroom by her evil stepmother and the joy she felt when the girl was freed. "Yes, I get what you're saying," she said, wiping her tears as she listened for more.

"Something great always happens and everything gets better and they live happily ever after!" he finished, smiling broadly. She was quiet, so he continued, "And right now things might seem pretty low, but in movies things always get better- just ask Ginger! You might think we'll never get rescued, but you've gotta keep hoping, because I just know we won't be here forever! We'll kick the villain's butt and live happily ever after!"

Mary Ann looked up at him. "Gilligan, do you really think so?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm positive."

She beamed at him. "Thank you, Gilligan," she said softly. She found herself feeling cheered up in a funny sort of way.

"Oh, it was nothing," Gilligan answered bashfully, pleased to see her smiling again. He mirrored her happiness with a grin of his own.

"Gilligan, I think I'm ready to go back," she said, and they both stood. The first mate replaced his hat on his head and this time the winged pin didn't upset her. "Gilligan, _you're _my hero." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, and this time he didn't duck away.

That however didn't prevent him from blushing deeply. "And you're mine, Mary Ann," he answered. As he turned back towards the overgrown jungle paths that led to home, the farm girl clapped her hands happily.

She linked her arm through his and they started for home.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. The dialogue at the top in italics is taken right from the show.<p> 


End file.
